His Tairen Princess
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: Somewhat of an au, Rasha Dark has a secreat that her three bestfriends don't know about, but what happens while on a mission to find four Kiddnapped TURKs she runs into her two waring brothers. And will a sertian Flame haired General reveal his true feelings for her. Oh I am a strong believer of the Tobi/Obito senerio, but Madara will make his apparence. This is a challenge fic.
1. Prologe: The words of their son

Prologe: The words of their son

_Greetings reader, My name is Dasuke Rhapsados. Many of you a woundering why my last name is Rhapsados? Well I have that awnser dear reader if you continue. This story is not about me at least not mine yet, but it is my mother's and father's story Which is full of action, humor, pain, well any thing of a story has those elements in it don't they? My mother was born to a powerful clan in a land north of Midgar and its surounding countries, where you may ask? Well patians is a vertue now isn't it? Well my mother her name was Rasha Uchiha. Last name got you didn't it? Well she was born in Konaha, and unlike all the other Uchiha she was born with Lavender eyes. Which ment death for the child that had them. They were said to be the host of a terrible evil if it fell into the wrong hands. My Grandfather who was the head of the clan at the time fought for years to keep my mother alive, during those years my grand mother had two other children one named Itachi and the other Sasuke. When my mother's bestfriend and cousin Obito suposably died on a mission my Uncle Itach as well as three others in the village helped my mother run away. My mother ran all the way to Wutie the distant sister land of the hidden villages. That is were she was picked up by Doctor Hallender and was trained to be SOLDIERs. In fear of her own life my mother chanced her last name to keep her hidden from those who wanted to hurt her. During that time as she trained she met three ten year old boys who would later be known as the trinity. Their names where Angeal Hewely, Sephiroth Cresent, and Genesis Rhapsados my father. The four developed a strong friendship, but as much as she wanted to tell them who she truly was, she could not tell them her seacret. As they grew into teenagers my mother noticed my father and staied by his side no matter his mood. Angeal once told me that you had to have a crowbar to brake them apart. *Laughes at the thought*_

_Please enjoy reading my parent's story and find out how two fire users form difrent worlds fall in love._

_Dasuke Rhapsados son of Rasha and Genesis Rhapsados._

**A little unusual from my other fics, after all this was a challenge from Kiubbi Kagome and I must except. I hope that you will enjoy this pairing that I came up with and it is up to all of you readers that I stick it to Kiubbi Kagome and write a second part.**


	2. Chapter 1: DEMONS OF MY PAST

_**Bold italics: Flash backs**_

_Italic: Thoughts and texts_

Underlined: Key phrases and Loveless xD

CHAPTER 1: DEMONS OF MY PAST

Rasha Dark sat quietly waiting for the return of her four friends, after her departure from Konaha thirteen years ago things were easy for her. She had friends lots of them it didn't make a diffrence if they were TURKs or if they were SOLDIERs the only person who knew her true identity was Hollander. Her Raven colored hair whisped around her as the wind around the landing pads kicked up. She was after all an Uchiha, the only one to set foot in Midgar and the first in SOLDIER. She was a Cammander and while the Generals where away in Wutie for the past six months she had been training new recruits. One in proticular showed great promise, Cloud Strife. As her Mako inhanced lavender eyes looked out to the sun set she remembered her first and only battle a few days into the war.

_**Flash back**_

_**Wutian soldiers had surounded them, she and Genesis stood back to back "Any regreats Ra?"he asked**_

_**"None at all Gen."she replied.**_

_**The soldiers rushed them, she and Genesis caused them to feel the ring of their steal as they sliced through them. One caught Genesis of gaurd and he went down, out of the fifty that charged them only thirty-three remained. If she didn't do something Genesis would die.**_

_**She ran the one standing above Genesis through, and turned to face the thirty-two. That is when IT happened her Sharingan turned into the Makyo. She had all thirty-two of them caught in her genjutsu "FIRE STYLE: **__**TAIREN **__**FLAME JUTSU!" she said.**_

_**When she came out of the Makyo the thirty-two men were consumed form the inside out by black flame.**_

_**End of flash back**_

After that the only thing she could recall was Genesis looking at the black flame consumed men. She woke up in Midgar two days later, thats when she told Hollander that she was an Uchiha. The good Doctor who had took her in nodded and warned her if the effects of the Makyo. The Makyo if used to much would cause her to go blind, and she for one couldn't risk it. Just then her PHS went off. She looked to see who it was, it was Genesis. She opened her PHS

_Aitai yo._

She smiled and text her reply ' Hai, Genesis and Aitai yo too.' she sent.

Soon the familiar sound of a helicopter filled the air when she got a new text

_See you soon __Kirei._

Cloud walked up to her and nodded "I got a message form Zack they will be landing right about now."he said

"Cloud, I'll see what I can do for you from here on out."she said as they looked up to see the choppers land.

He looked out the window to see Rasha and a recruite standing there waiting for them. When they landed he was the first ones out, he stopped and looked at Angeal, Sephritoh and Zack as they made their way to Rasha "Kon'nichi wa, O-genki desu ka?" called a familiar voice

"Genki desu, Rasha!"The three Generals and a the second replied.

She walked up and looked at them with a smile "You four are learning."she said

"We heard that you would becoming back, something about dizzy spells when you woke up."said Zack.

Rasha looked at the second and shook her head "Damare baka." Rasha said

"Rasha, I have been meaning to ask you what happened that night."he said.

Rasha looked away "I don't want to talk about it Genesis-kun."she said.

She looked down as Director Lazzard came walking up with Tseng, for a few weeks now TURKs have been getting kiddnapped and it was said that the people from the hidden villages were doing it. She stood at attintion as Lazzard stopped in front of her "Welcome back Generals and 2nd class Fair. Rasha can I speak with you."said Lazzard

"Yes sir."she said.

Tseng followed her as they walked away from the others "Rasha, we have a mission for you."said Tseng

"What is it?"she asked

"Reno, just went off the grid. It has been confirmed that a group of rouge ninja an orginization called the Akatsuki are kiddnapping our TURKs."said Lazzard.

She stood there, what were the Akatsuki doing all the way in Midagar "You will be leaving in the morning for Konaha your home village."said Lazzard

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"she yelled

"Commander, Dark what has gotten into you?"asked Lazzard

"I am not going, fine someone else. I have been avoiding Konaha for thirteen years and I'll be damnmed if I am going back unless if I am in a body bag!"she snapped.

Lazzard and Tseng were shocked by her words "Are you defieing a direct order Commander?"asked Lazzard

"Kusokurae Lazzard."she said then she looked at Tseng "Sumimasen, Tseng, but I can never go back to Konaha."

They all looked over when they heard Rasha's out burst, what the hell was going on? The confercation lasted a few more minuets before Rasha looked at Tseng and said something and ran off. Tseng walked over to them "General Sephiroth, you better talk to Rasha, before Lazzard finds out what Kusokurae means."said Tseng

"What happened?"asked Angeal

"TURKs have been getting Kiddnapped over the past four weeks, we had no intell untill now. Rasha was suposed to go to Konaha the country of her birth, but she refused."said Tseng

"What are the names of the TURKs?"he asked

"Blades, Shot gun, Rude, and now Reno as of last night."said Tseng

"I'll talk to her."he said.

He knew that she had to be in her room, so that was the first place he checked. Sure enough she sat outside her door crying "Kirei Ai  Rasha, Why are you crying?"he asked as he knelt down.

Her lavender eyes met his cerilian blue ones " I don't want to go back to Konaha."she said

"Why is that?"he asked

"Its kind of a long story, and only Hollander knows the truth."she said.

He could tell something wasn't right with the way she was acting "You can tell me Ra, I hate seeing you so upset."he said

She looked up at him "If I tell you I have to tell Angeal and Sephiroth too."she said.

He held his hand out and she took it, once he pulled her up her pulled her into his arms _'__Wakarimasen__ Rasha, What happened to you thirteen years ago that you have been running your whole life for?'_

Angeal and Sephiroth were coming down the hall and he looked at them. Rasha never let her emotions get to her not like this and it worried him "Is she alright?"asked Sephiroth

"She is upset that Lazzard is sending her on a mission to her home land, which there is a lot more than what she is willing to tell out in the open."he replied.

He opened the door for her and she went inside, she went inside first. She sat in her chair as they took the couch.

She didn't know how to begin, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out "Alright, first off as you know I am original form the Country of the five great ninja nations."she began

"Rasha,before you begin what did you do that night?"asked Genesis.

She smirked "I knew you would ask that again Gen."she said

"Why do I have a feeling you left something out of your report?"asked Sephiroth

"Hollander, told me not to that it could endanger Rasha's life."Genesis said in a serious tone.

Sephiroth smirked "What would put her life in danger?"he asked.

She closed her eyes and activated her Sharingan "This is why."she said opening her eyes.

The three and looked at her with wide eyes, she looked at the floor and she smirked "My real name is Rasha Uchiha."she said

Angeal's mouth dropped "Your an Uchiha? Rasha, why didn't you tell us?"said Angeal pissed.

She winced at Angeal tone " I am suprized you know about the Uchiha clan Angeal."she said

"Lets just say my father told me stories of the Uchiha clan, so that is the Sharingan?"Angeal

"Yes, it is Angeal. There was a Ninja from my clan present that night when Genesis and I were anbushed."she said

"How did you?"asked Genesis

"He was the one standing over you, he knew who I was and more than willing to prove it."she said.

Genesis nodded and he looked at her "That is when I got this."she said.

She felt the change to the Makyo, and took them inside of the Makyo "What the hell?"asked Sephiroth

"This is the world of the Makyo Sharingan, the most powerful Sharingan."she said

They were back in Rasha's living room, and looked at her. Her eyes were back to their lavender mako enhanced eyes. She groaned "Are you alright?"he asked

"Yeah, I can't use the Makyo for long."she said

"Why is that?"asked Sephirtoh

"The Makyo can cause me to go blind, ending my life as a SOLDIER."she said.

That was a blow to the gut, for all of them "I can use the sharingan with no problem its the Makyo. The mako enhancements slows the damage buying time, but the eternal makyo is the only thing that can save my sight, but I would have to kill my entire clan or kill someone who has ordered another Uchiha to do it." she explained

"Kill your clan, or kill someone who ordered it."said Angeal

"Tell us why you wound up here with us."said Sephiroth

"It started when I was born, My father was and still is the clan leader. He was happy to see me, but when the clan found out that I was born with lavender eyes it began."she said.

She explained everything for them "Hollander found me and brought me here."she said.

"Your brother risked his life to get you out, your alot stronger now." he said

"Uchiha, are fire users Genesis why do you think we get along so well."she said.

Genesis's mouth dropped and Sephiroth and Angeal looked at eachother and groaned that is something they did not want to hear. She giggled a bit before her PHS went off, she checked the caller Id and saw it was Lazzard "If it helps Ra, the three of us will go with you."said Genesis

"Well you better talk it over with Lazzard then because he just told me to report now or action for insiborination will be taken."she said.

The four of them headed for the door and to the directors office it was time to face the demons of her past.

_Aitai yo: I want you_

_Kirei: Pretty_

_Kon'nichiwa: Hello_

_O-genki desuka: How are you?_

_Genki desu: I'm fine_

_Damare: Shut up_

_Baka:Idiot_

_Kusokurae: Fuck you_

_Sumimasen: I'm sorry_

_Kirei Ai: Beautiful love or Pretty Love_

_Wakarimasen: I don't understand_

I hope you enjoy this first chapter!


	3. Chapter 2:HER NINJA COMPANION AKIRA

CHAPTER 2: HER NINJA AKIRA

The four reported to Lazzard who was not in the best mood after what she had said "Rasha Dark, You have better change your mind."said the Director of SOLDIER

"Sir, I have. I've come to relize that I have to face the ghosts of my past. I still have to get clearance form Hollander."she said.

Lazzard nodded then looked at the three Generals who were present "Close the door Angeal, Lazzard has to know why Rasha threw a tantrum."said Sephiroth

"Yes it isn't everyday I get told fuck you in another language."said Lazzard.

She watched Genesis's lips curve into a smirk, as Angeal snorted as he closed the door "Sir, my actions earlyer are due to my real name. I have a problem with my clan."she said

"The Dark clan?"asked Lazzard

"No sir, my real name is Rasha Uchiha. Now before you jump the pevibial gun, I left my village at ten because everyone except my mother, father, and brothers one at the time was two wanted me dead."she said.

Lazzard's eyes went wide "Then you know one of the ones in the Akatsuki."said Lazzard as he evened his tone

"I beg your pardon sir?"she asked.

Lazzard gave her a folder "This was provided by Konaha, Rasha and I am affrade that you have nothing to fear from your clan. The folder has the names of all the members of the Akatsuki orginization."said Lazzard.

She opened the file and looked at it there were some that she knew, like Sasori. There was one name that rang through her like a shot and to make things worse is what he had done.

_Name: Uchiha, Itachi_

_Age:21_

_Nation:Formaly of Konaha_

_Uchiha, Itachi is wanted in the mass enialation of the Uchiha clan. Only one known survivor Sasuke. Konaha also believes that Itachi had something to do with the disappearence and or Murder of Rasha Uchiha or as the clan called her Rasha 'The Dark'. The third Hokage also made contact to Shin-Ra to find Rasha if alive._

She felt her legs give out, her mother and father were gone. Itachi said that he would find a way to bring her home, but she didn't know that he would do something like this. Genesis's knelt down "Lazzard what was in that file?"asked Sephiroth

"She just found out a clan's men enialated her clan."said Lazzard

"CLANS MEN MY ASS LAZZARD MY OWN DAMN BROTHER!"yelled Rasha.

That had to be the worse right there her own brother, but something wasn't right "Rasha, it says there was a survivor."he said

"Yeah, my kid brother Sasuke."she said "He was ordered to kill the clan."

"That is a pretty bold statement Rasha, do you have evidince to back that clan?" Lazzard asked

"If he didn't leave any survivors he would come after me."she said

"That and something tells me, President Shin-ra knows something."she said getting back to her feet.

She recovered from the shock, she went to the door and Lazzard got up "What makes you think the President Shin-Ra knows any thing?"asked Lazzard

"Read the Itachi file baka you'll see why."she said.

She made her way out the door and went toward the elevator, she was the first one in as Lazzard came running up as the doors were closing "Rasha, how dare you call me STUP-"the rest was cut off as the door closed.

They waited before they busted out laughing, Lazzard was a baka and they knew it "Baka Ka that is what Lazzard is."she said.

She looked at him as they left the elevator on the President's floor, Rasha took point and knocked onto the presidents door "Enter."came the reply.

The four entered the room as Tseng looked over with a shit eating grin on his face "Mr. President I have some questions for you about the third Hokage."she said

"I knew you would Cammander Dark, or should I say Uchiha."The President said.

She looked at the President, as he handed her a folder with something in it. She looked in the folder it was a secreat Alliance between Shin-Ra and the past Hokages including the new Hokage who wished to meet with her. She looked at Shin-ra's president, and she nodded "Mission accepted President Shin-ra."she said

"It is up to you if you want to bring Danzo to a swift Shin-ra justice."said The President

"Thank You sir."she said.

She grazzed over the documents one of the council members and the Third Hokage had sent. Danzo was in big trouble, and she would now have her revenge. She looked at Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth "Oh Generals meet the newest in your ranks General Rasha Uchiha."said The President.

Her eyes widened the three men had been Generals for two years and she had only been a Commander for a year, she looked at down at her documents and found out that since she had arrived the President knew who she was "The Third Hokage was a sly old man."she said

"One that proves to be crusial to this day. General Uchiha, you may take anyone you wish on this mission capturing Danzo is your top prearity."said Tseng

"And if he tries anything?"she asked

"You have every right to kill him on the spot, just say he tried to resist capture."said President Shin-Ra.

She knew who she was having come with her already, question was who would take care of Cloud in her apcence? She looked at Angeal and Sephiroth "I need a favor from you two."she said

"We're not going to like this are we?"asked Angeal

"General Uchiha, take 3rd class Strife and 2nd Class Fair with you. Naraku take the three Generals with you for all I care they look like they need a vacation." said President Shin-Ra.

She couldn't help but laugh at what the President said, President Shin-Ra smiled and nodded to Tseng about something and the TURK commander left the room "Oh and whats this I hear you told Lazzard kusokurae? Then called him a baka and a baka ka?"asked the President with a humorus smirk on his face

"Yes sir I did, he just caught me off gaurd when he told me I was going to Konaha. Then tried to tell me you knew nothing."she said

"Bravo, well done Rasha because he is wanting to take action against your back talking and name calling."said President Shin-Ra laughing

"Let him try I can erase the memories form his mind and go about it like nothing ever happened."she said.

Rasha was officially one of them now she was the fourth General and they were told when their job in Konaha was done that they could enjoy some well desirved rest and relaxation. Which them happy, they had to get Blade, Shotgun, Rude, and as much as he hated it Reno. From the Akatsuki.

They made it to the vehicle port and got ready to go when Rasha came out, her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her uniform was new too. Once she wore standard SOLDIERs gear for a small male, but now she wore a form fitting blood red vest that showed just the right amount of her perfect chest. Her duster was balck with Blood red shoulder gaurds similer to his own her pants were black skin tight leather that was tucked into black buckled knee high boots with her clan symbol on them. As she got closer the lining of her duster was navy blue, as Angeal, Sephioth, Zack, and Cloud staired he turned to check his chin for drool. Even in the same shit Zack, Angeal, and Cloud wore she looked damn hot, but now in her new gear. He relized she was beautiful and deadly, but she was smoldering hot and deadly now "Are we ready gentelmen or are you guys going to stand there and gawk at me like a bunch of sukebe bakas?"she asked

"lie, Rasha."they all said

"Good now get in the shadowfox."she said.

As she drove the shadowfox to the Shin-Ra base near the border she felt uneasy Genesis rode shotgun in the front while the others sat in the back "Anata wa itsumo nani wo sinpaishite iruno desu ka, Rasha?"he asked.

She glanced at him "Genesis, I feel a storm coming and I have a feeling that it is going to push me to my limits." she said.

Genesis looked at her and nodded "I feel it too, I think we are all going to be pushed to our limits I just hope none of us get killed."he said

"My the goddess have that much mercy on us."she replied.

They showed their papers to the gaurds who, sulited her and they made their way over the bridge. Were a big gray wolf jumped out infront of them. She hit the beakes and turned sharply to avoied it only to hit a tree. She looked at Genesis "I hope you missed it."he said

"What the hell is going on up there?"asked Sephiroth

"A wolf jumped out in front of us I hope that I missed it."she said.

She turned the Shadowfox off and opened the door as she unbuckled. She looked at the wolf its lavender eyes were soft as like hers before the Mako treatments "Rasha?"asked the wolf.

It was her ninja wolf Akira she had left her behind to protect Sasuke "Akira."she said and hugged her wolf.

Akira was a gift from her friend Kakashi, Akira licked her "Is it alright?"asked Genesis

"Yes she is."she said.

Akira walked to the back of the Shadow fox and smiffed the back of it "I smell others in the back, are they traped?" Akira asked

"No, but looks like we have to walk."she said.

He got out and looked at the front end of the shadow fox, it was useless now as he walked to the back of the Shadow Fox and found Rasha talking to the wolf that ran out in front of them "I see it is after something in the back."he said.

Rasha jumped and swated at him "DON'T DO THAT!"she said.

The wolf bent its head down and snarled "How dare you, sneak up on Lady Rasha."the wolf snarled.

He pulled his rapier "I wounder how you are able to speak and get so big wolf."he said

"Easy the both of you."Rasha said as she let the others out.

The rideable wolf circled him curious about him and where he came from, she had a few scars on her and like Rasha had Lavender eyes. She walked back to Rasha and sat down, something had the wolf worried "Whoa, that is a big Wolf."said Zack

"I am a Ninja Wolf, Rasha's battle companinon. When she she left she had me watch over her younger brother Sasuke. I have tried to go across the bridge and look for Rasha but the gaurds would shoot at me."the wolf said

"Akira."said Rasha

"That is going to stop."said Sephiroth

"Rasha, I'm sorry for causing your troop carrier. When I felt you coming I had to find you. Things between your brothers, they are going to kill eachother by the end of the night Orochimaru has done evil things to Sasuke and because of it his hatred for Itachi is going to consume him."said Akira.

Sephiroth handed her the Red Katana that they pitched in for to get her as she got on to the wolf's back "General Uchiha. A gift form all of us."he said.

Rasha took it and smiled "Keep up."she said and the wolf lead the way into the woods.

That is all for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

_Baka: Stupid or Idiot_

_Baka Ka: Stupid Asshole_

_Kusokurae: Fuck you_

_Sukebe:: Pervert_

_Lie: No_

_Anata wa itsumo nani wo sinpaishite iruno desu ka?: What's always on your mind?_

_Akira:Clear or bright._


	4. Chapter 3:WARING BROTHERS AND THE PLOT

CHAPTER 3: WARING BROTHERS AND THE PLOT

Rasha's ninja companion was as fast as Rasha, as the wolf went by ground the five SOLDIERs took Rasha's training and went by tree. As they got closer they could feel the chakura as Rasha put it of two battling people. Judging from the was Akira picked up speed it must have been Rasha's younger brothers Sasuke and Itachi. He for one didn't wish to see Ra,in anymore pain than she had been when she found out about her clan. As they reached a cliff they looked out "There Rasha, Your brothers fight."said Akira

"Rasha?"he asked

"Lets go follow our lead and stay close."she said

"You got it."said Zack.

The wolf jumped and they followed this was bat shit crazy one wrong move and someone could get killed, but Rasha was raised for this and taught them. As the found leveled ground they took off again.

The feel of the battle was getting closer and both were losing chakura with every attack, as they got closer she could smell TURK four of them. The Akatsuki were watching and were doing nothing about it "Who is it who wishes to destube this battle?"asked a voice.

She looked over and saw Zetzu, Akira snarled "Unless you wish to get burned get the hell out of my way."she said

"Rasha?"the Akatsuki member said in suprize.

Akira howled to let all know of their approch "Good to see you two plant boy."she said

"Go stop your brothers."said Zetzu.

Angeal and the others were behind her as Akira moved again, she saw her brothers both bloodied and fighting "STOP IT!"she roared.

Akira jumped as she jumped off of her to land with grace behind Itach "Wat up Rasha!"said Reno.

ITACHI'S POV

He could barely see, but he felt something familier about this Konichi that had appeared with Akira. Yet at the same time she was diffrent her chakura was greater than Pein's had ever hoped to be "Brothers stop this."she said in a calm voice

"Rasha."he said.

He closed his eyes smiling she was alive and well, but what was this that aded to her chakura? He felt her eyes land on him "You Itachi, were always there when I needed you. Now I am returning the favor."she said

"Oneechan."he said feeling tears come to his eyes.

He felt her hands on him and he smiled when he saw with his Makyo Sasuke's attack "Rasha, look out!" he said.

She spun on her younger brother before the words left Itachi's lips "Parilize!"she said.

Sasuke froze unable to move, she found the problem "He blocked your memories of me my little duck butt haired brother."she said and freed Sasuke of the mind block.

She knew she used the Makyo and knew Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth who stood not to far off would give her an ear full. She walked over to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder "Sasuke, I am here now otouto."she whispered.

Sasuke was free from the spell and his arms went around her "Oneechan!"Sasuke sobbed into her shoulder.

She held her youngest brother close as Itachi hugged her and Sasuke "Looks like our mission is complete YO!"said Reno.

He was going to burn a red head "What do you mean mission?!"he bellowed

"Its been in the works since before your arrivle form Wutie, General Drama Queen."said Reno.

That ripped it! He was going to kill the TURK with his bare hands as Rasha got up and punched Reno in the mouth "HEY TURK YOU GOT LAID THE FUCK OUT!"said the lavender eyed Akatsuki member.

She looked at him and smiled "Easy Genny."she said.

Oh how he hated it when she used the nick name she gave him when they were children "Rasha!"he growled.

She stuck out her toung and his two bestfriends snorted, she walked over and scanned the area with her eyes "What is it?"asked Sephiroth

"Konaha, ninja heading this way on of them has a tailed beast. The others I don't know but a hand full."Rasha said

"Think they are hostile?"asked Zack

"Against us I don't know against the Akatsuki yes."she replied.

He stood beside her and got ready "Oh, they won't attack "said the female blond

"Girl, shut it."he snapped

"Ah, Gen."said Rasha

"Yeah?"he asked

"She is in fact a He."she said

"Look whos calling the kettle . and my name is Deidara."said the blond

"Easy, Gen."said Angeal.

She looked at Genesis as she stood by him, Sasuke and Itachi walked up and stood by her side again. Soon the TURKs and the rest of the Akatsuki joined them. The ninja landed infornt of them, she wasn't expecting this Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, and most of all Guy was standing there with their teams "SASUKE!"yelled the blond

"Hello, dobe."said Sasuke with a smirk.

She looked at her little brother "Whos your friend duck butt?"she asked

"Oneechan don't call me that!"Sasuke whinned.

She smirked as Itachi shook his head, "Did she just call that girl his older sister?"asked a boy with a pineapple top shaped hair.

She took a step forward and teliported behind Kakashi and nailed him "SECRET ART:THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" she said and Kakashi went flying into the air landing at Angeal's feet.

She teliported back to her side before anyone could hit her she took a knee beside Kakashi "Kon'nichi wa Kakashi.Ohisashiburi desu,O-genki desu ka?" she whispered to Kakashi even though those with enhancements from Mako could hear.

She saw Kakashi's eye widen "Ra?"he said

"The one and only Kashi."she replied.

Kakashi got up and dusted himself off "So you've join the Akatsuki?"asked Kakashi

"Nope, I have lived in Midgar for the past thirteen years."she said.

Kakashi looked at the emblem of her necklace and his eye widened again "SOLDIERs?!"he exclaimed.

The squads froze at this devolopment "Why are they here?"asked the blond girl in purple

"We are here to save four TURKs only to find out that it was something that the Akatsuki, all the Kage's and President Shin-Ra cooked up to get her here."said Angeal.

She spun on Angeal and gave him the Uchiha death glair "You knew?"Genesis and Sephiroth asked

"I might have over heard."said Angeal holding his hands up

"You could have warned me of what they were up to."she said swatting at him

"Easy Black Fire, but I didn't know who it was until Reno opened his mouth."said Angeal

"You General Hewely, are a pain in my ass!"she said.

She looked at him then turned to Kakashi "Lady Tsunade has been acting odd lately."said cherry blassom haired girl

"Who are you Uchiha?"asked Guy.

She held a hand over her heart to mock as if she had been hurt "Guy, I can't belive you would forget about me."she said and pouted

Asuma knew and Anko due to their smiles "I am General SOLDIERs 1st class Rasha The Dark Uchiha."she said.

Kakashi keeled over in shock at her rank as Guy, Asuma, and Anko's mouths dropped "General?!"said Itachi shocked

"Recently promoted."she said.

He smiled as Rasha crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at them "Ah, Rasha I have one question."said booshy brows Sienior

"Yes, Guy?"she replied

"Your Chakura, it has quadropled since you left. What happened?"asked 'Guy'

"Thats easy. Mako."she replied.

Her lavender eyes blazed with it now due to the humor her friends showed, those lavender eyes that someone could get lost in. Her lushus lips that were begging to get kissed, he loved her and he knew it. Only thing was if this gift of the goddess loved him as much as he loved her. He would quote Loveless if only he didn't annoy her with it. She just stood there unmoving until Angeal touched his shoulded "What is it Genesis?"his bestfriend since childhood asked

"Nothing Angeal, I was just thinking."he said

"So thats what that smell was."Rasha teased

"Very Funny Ra."he shot back

"Watch that temper Gen. It could get you into a lot of trouble."she said.

Genesis wasn't the same with out qouting Loveless, in her teens she got annoied with it and had scared the shit out of Genesis and because of that he stopped quoting it. She felt bad because she was trying to hide her feelings for the hot tempered tantrum throwing red head beside her. She would do anything just to have him quote it around her again. She remembered all of the acts by heart and could recite them, but she also hid her pain. Her mother would read it to her and Itachi when they were little. She smiled and closed her eyes "When the war of the beast, brings about the would's end."she began

"The goddess descends form the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar."Itachi said

"She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."Sasuke finished.

The look on Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth's faces were priceless. She looked at her brothers and smiled. Kakashi busted out laughing "The Uchiha clan strongly believe in poetry."said Kakashi

"We were raised on Loveless."she finally admited

"Thats why you asked for me to stop. Memories of your past."Genesis stopped

"No, thats the last thing we need is her quoting it."said Sephiroth

"Oh can it Sephy!"she said.

Everyone walked over to the Kohaha ninja, as what she took to be her brother's team came up and togeather the moved on to Konaha.

Alright you guys this is all for this chapter.

WORDS AND THEIR MEANING

_Akira: Clear or bright_

_Otouto: Younger Brother_

_Oneechan:Older Sister_

_Kon'nchi wa: Hello, good day, or good afternoon._

_Ohisashiburi desu:Its been a while._

_O-genki desu ka?: How are you?_


	5. Chapter 4: THE LAND OF FIRE AKA: KONAHA

CHAPTER 4: THE LAND OF FIRE AKA: KONAHA

They had traviled for hours when they came apon the sight of the gate leading into her one time home of Konaha. It had been thirteen years and she for one was some what happy to be home. As they walked through the gates Kakashi talked to two of the gaurds and talked to them. The two looked in her general direction and nodded "Alright, they are here on buisness they can enter."said the first one

"Just don't start trouble."said the second

"SOLDIERs don't start trouble it finds us Shinobi remember that."she said.

Their eyes widened at the word SOLDIERs and they continued on to the Hokage's manner where she was to meet with the Hokage, but first they were going to make a stop. A stop from where it all began. Her home...the Uchiha district.

Rasha walked trough the gates of what used to be the Uchiha distrect, her two brothers beside her as they walked into the biggest house "Sweet Gaia this place is huge."said Angeal

"This used to be my home."Rasha replied

"We will stay here for the time we are here if that is alright with you Rasha."said Sephirtoh

"Unfortunetly Seph you would have to ask Itachi that."she replied

"Hn."was Itachi's reply

"Itchy, awnser Sephiroth."she said

"Her and her pet names."said the one called Kisame.

Itachi chuckled "You my stay here yes."said Itachi

"Good Itchy, and as for you sharky."she said pointing at Kisame who shut up quick "If you say another word I will skin your ass." she added.

He smirked he loved her spirit she was a force to be reconed with if provoked. Rasha went stright to one room, inside laid a few toys. A doll being one of them it was her room, she went to the closet and opened it, she moved some things and pulled up the floor "Itachi Sasuke a little help please."she said.

The two brothers rushed to her aid and helped her pull up a box the size of a saber, she slowly opened the box "I knew it."she said

"Knew what sister?"asked Sasuke

"The scarlet broad sickel."she said.

She picked up the blade "Ah Angeal Seph, you two might want to come see this."he said.

The three Scarlet blades were the blades of fire one was sent to Konaha to be given to the Clanhead's eldiest child boy or girl. One was sent to Banora to be in the house of Rhapsados and the third to wait in a store to be bought. Now the three swords were back togeather . She held two while Genesis held one "Rasha, you have barly trained with this blade."said Itachi.

She unsheathed it and looked at its Scarlet color, it was time. This was her families honor her families legacy, as if it knew she was there the blade became whip like with peices of its blade on it. It snaked around her feeding on her chakura and mako as if awakened, she touched the blade "You want revenge for my family?"she asked.

It formed back into a blade and she smirked "I take that as a yes."she said.

Itachi left the room as Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth looked at the sword "Its so beautiful."said Zack

"There are three scarlet blades. The Rapier, The Katana, and The Broad sickle."she said

"Wait Rapier?"asked Genesis

"Listen to the legend, Each blade was sent to difrent places. One The Broad Sickle was entrusted to its creatores the Uchiha clan. Ment for the oldest child of the head of the clan. The Rapier was intrusted to the Rhapsados family. And the Katana was to wait in the shop for the time the three to reunite once again."she said.

Genesis held his Rapier, "Rasha, come here."called Itachi from down the hall.

They followed Rasha as she went to where Itachi was "Father left you in charge of the clan until you are married."said Itachi

"Oh joy. theres what three and a half if you include Kakashi."she deadpanned.

They all busted out laughing "Ah Rasha-chan Tobi has something to say."said Tobi

"What is it Tobi?"asked Rasha.

Tobi removed his mask and Rasha's eyes went wided "O-O-Obito?"she said before both she and Itachi feinted.

He caught her before she hit the ground "Oops I didn't mean for that to happen."said Obito

"Your the 'Dead' Cousin?"he asked

"Zetsu-sama found me."said Obito

"I saved his life. He was in and out of it for days."said the plant looking ninja.

He picked her up and took her to the bed and laid her down, he shook his head he could only think the trama she just went through. As she laid there he smiled he turned and walked out the door. Obito lead Angeal to Itachi's room where he put Itachi into his bed, Sasuke walked into the room and saw his brother and sister. He looked at them as if they did something "It wasn't them Sasuke."said Obito

"Who are you?"he asked

"I am Obito Uchiha little cousin.I am the one who gave Kakashi his eye."said the oldest Uchiha.

Sasuke passed out "I wounder if Kakashi-Tama will pass out to?"Obito asked

"OBITO, I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR MAKING ME BELIEVE YOU TO BE DEAD!"yelled a furious voice that they all knew to be Rasha's.

She was going to kick his ass when she got her hands on him, stormed over to them and grabbed Obito's mask and pulled it back and let it go with a loud SMACK. Obito fell on his ass as Genesis and Angeal grabbed her "Are you on the rag Rasha?"asked Obito

"YES!"she roared.

She heard Sephiroth mumble somethig under his breath and Angeal and Genesis groaned they hated it when she was on the 'monthly gift of the goddess' as Genesis would put it. She struggled a bit before she calmed down. That was that one week a month ritural when someone pissed her off.

When they were sure she was calm they let her go "She's as bad as Genesis."said Zack

"No she is six times worse. Azule pissed her off one day and was sent to the infermery with third degree burns."said Cloud.

Sephiroth looked at her in shock "What did he do to set of the ball and chain?"asked Hidan

"I'll give you ball and chain in two seconds you jashinest bastard."she said.

Hidan was wise to put his hands up "He called Rasha's mother a fatherless baita."said Cloud.

That would do it from what she told them of her mother she was a kind woman, and was spirited like she was. Rasha walked to the pattio and sat down with her legs to the side, it was getting late and they still had to meet with the Hokage. She just staied there looking at the Sakura trees and their beautiful blooms. She needed time to herself that is all she needed was to give her time. She had not been home in thirteen years and he woundered if she was home sick for the longest damn time.

He walked to his room and he would be there when she needed him.

She missed looking out the door and to see the Sakura trees in the garden, she loved truly missed it. She inhailed the sweet scent of the blooming flowers, it whiskered back to a time when she and her father and brother would train.

**Flash back**

_"Otou-san."she said as she finshed her attack._

_Her father looked down at her, and smiled "You did well My __Tori Tora__."he said_

_"__Arigatou otou-san__."she said._

_A young Itachi came up and threw a kuni at the target and hit the far edge, her father shook his head "Watch, your sister. Rasha."said her father._

_She took aim and hit dead center "Balance, the blade brother."she said._

**End of flash back**

A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. She turned her head and saw the Cerlian blue-eyes of Genesis "Why are you crying my beloved Tora?"he asked.

She leaned into his arms "I was thinking back to when I was a child when Itachi and I would train in this garden with our Otou-san ever watchful of our training."she said.

He loved the feel of her body against his own "The Hokage will meet with us in the morning."he said

"We need the rest it what took us two days."she said

"I know and it wasn't fun."he said.

He helped her stand and lead her to her room "Kisu shite moii?"he asked.

Her lavender eyes widened "Hai."she said.

He lowered his lips to her and the sparks egnighted an inferno, when he pulled back her eyes were pure shining lavender mako. A light blush painted her cheeks "Oyasumi nasai, Genesis-kun."she whispered

"Oyasumi nasai, Rasha."he said and watched her close the door.

**That is all for this chapter *Thwak***

**Ow what the hell Genesis?**

**Genesis:When am I to quote Loveless again?**

**Soon enough my beloved Red devil.**

**Genesis:Good, now care to join me for a bath?**

**Oh my goddess yes!**

**Genesis: Please review for Rasha's sake.**

**Words and what they mean.**

_Baita: Whore_

_Otuo-san:Father_

_Tori:Bird_

_Tora:Tiger_

_Arigatou:Thank you_

_Kisu shite moii?: May I kiss you?_

_Oyasumi nasai: Good night._

_Hai-Yes_


	6. Chapter 5: The Threat of Danzo

A/N: I am back my good people! I also have the next Chapter too. Between doing this and the script my up coming cosplay video which I am TWO MONTHS behind in due to the piss poor weather. I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off, so here is the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 5: THE TREAT OF DANZO**

The morning came upon them quickly, she looked out the window. The kiss form the night before still fresh on her mind. She got up slowly and went into the bathroom, she took a shower put a robe on when she heard a knock at the door "Who is it?"she asked

"Its Genesis my beloved gift of the goddess."came the reply.

She looked at the door and smiled "Hold on my spitfire."she said.

She walked to her bed room door and opened it, Genesis stood there in a Junnin unform "You look good in that."she said

"Why thank you my dear."he said with a smile.

He handed her a box "What is this?"she asked

"Something the Kages of the villages cooked up for you." said a voice

"Good goddess Kakashi!"she said

"Pay back for two days ago."said he oldest friend.

Genesis and Kakashi left her to dress, she opened the box slowly and found another form of her duster. This one had all the ninja nation emblems on them and that of SOLDIERs the one that stood out most was of Konaha. Hell she even had new cases for her kuni and shirikans. When she had finished dressing she left her room and went to the portch to put her boots on. Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis waited Zack and Cloud were to stay behind with Akira and the others "Alright you three follow me."she said

"Lead the way Ra."said Genesis.

The new duster looked like the other one, but it had of course the Uchiha clan emblem on it surounded by all the difrent ninja nation emblems. As they walked to the Hokage's Rasha was begining to tense up, and with her that was never a good sighn. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him "Something on your mind?"he asked

"I just feel like we are being watched by someone pure evil. I don't know who though."she said

"You always had a nag for smelling out things before they happen."said Angeal.

She activated her sharengan and looked around ever watchful, they would worry if she had the Makyo active. Just then she stopped "What is it?"Angeal whispered

"LOOK OUT!"she yelled as a kuni with a tag exploded near Sephiroth's head

"Sephiroth are you alright?"he asked

"Peachy Genesis...Rasha where are they?"Sephiroth ordered.

People were screaming and running at the sametime Deidara and Sasori came running up "Sound Ninja."said Deidara

"Sound?"she asked

"Those loyal to Orochimaru."said Sasori.

Who ever this Orochimaru was he wanted Rasha dead, Rasha pulled the Scarlet Broad Sickel and got ready. As another Kuni and tag came flying their way, Rasha jumped into the air with a hand sighn primed and ready "MULTY SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"she yelled.

About sixty copies of Rasha were in the air "Find the attakers and bring them to us."she ordered.

She landed gracefully on her feet and looked at them "What?"she asked

"When did you learn that?"asked a voice

"Naruto, I see your here to help."said Deidara

"Yeah, Rasha?" the blond asked

"The third Hokage let me read some of the forbidden scrolls."she said.

Naruto pouted and looked at her "Thats not fair."the teen said

"Naruto, the only reason he did that was so I could stay alive."she said "That and it comes in handy when I need to be six places at once."

She was hiding something and the three of them knew it, and he crossed his arms over his chest "Oh?"he asked.

She looked at him with her lavender eyes and smiled "Yes, I have had to report to many places at once. Like when I was out scouting during the war with Wutie, I used shadow clones then to get the information that we needed and not get cought."she said

"You are one sneeky woman you know that?"Angeal asked

"Oh trust me it comes in handy."she said.

She had used her shadow clones also to make it to important meetings, never once did anyone ask about it either "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess."said Genesis

"Alright, I'll bite what is up with Genesis and Uchiha about damn Loveless?Hn"asked Deidara

"Uchiha are only good fighters we're also lovers."she said.

This got a snort out of the other three Generals around her "Yeah right, Ra you have never had anyone around you close enough to do that."said Genesis

"Genesis, then what was with the kiss last night?"she asked.

Angeal and Sephiroth looked at Genesis in shock due to the led round of information that just dropped out of nowhere. Genesis was blushing as red as his duster "I have no idea of what you are talking about."he said

"Then why are you blushing?"asked Naruto.

Before Genesis could awenser Naruto her clones returned with the ninja who attacked them the ANBU landed "We'll take him from her Generals."said the one in the rat mask

"Very well, but first I would love to know who sent him."she said.

The Rat ANBU nodded as she walked over to the Ninja "Why did you attack us?"she asked

"Like I will tell you."the Ninja said

"Make it easer on yourself and tell us who sent you and why."said Sephiroth.

The ninja just looked at them and began to laugh, she had to grab Genesis before he let his temper get the best of him "You know we do have TURKs here who can get the Information they require. Now awenser the Lady General."said the ANBU with a Horse mask.

She looked at the ninja "What is your name?"she asked.

The ninja just looked at her then back at the ground "Sora, My name is Sora Takasta."the female ninja said

"I am Rasha Uchiha Sora, now tell me who sent you and why."she said

"I will die if I tell you who hired me to kill you Lady General."said Sora

"We can help you kid."said Angeal.

Sora and she kept eye contact for a few moments before Sora finally spoke"A man form the village elders hired me to kill you. He said you where a blood thirsty monster that could level a village with one attack."said Sora

"Only one elder has that power."said a voice

"Sai."said Naruto

"His name is Danzo. He wants nothing more than to eradicate all the Uchiha off the face of the planet, just so he can have the scarlet swords."said Sai.

Danzo was trying to kill her and her brothers just to get the Scarlet swords. He was going down and today if need be "Sasori, Deidara. Take Sora to the Uchiha district and protect her."she said

"Yes Rasha."came the two's reply

"ANBU, wait for my signal if Danzo decides to run."she said

"Yes Lady General."said the ANBU and they were gone.

Danzo was a dead man he just did not know it yet, as Rasha entered Hokage manner they kept a keen eye about things to make sure that they weren't attacked again. One of the other Village Kages where present "Generals, I am Garra Kazakage of the Sand villiage I got word that your attacker was caught."said the young man with 'Love' tatted on his forehead

"We are fine Lord Garra and we are going to rectify the problem."said Sephiroth

"I beleive you will Silver Devil of Wutie."said the Kazakage as he turned his attintion to Rasha

"Lady Tsunade is waiting follow me." The Kazakage added and lead the way to the Hokage's office.

**That is all for this chapter I hope you enjoy it! Please be kind and Review.**


End file.
